


Turned

by Angelwings2



Series: Undead [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Hybrids, Other, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwings2/pseuds/Angelwings2
Summary: PrologHello My Name Brook Brunner, I'm 116 and I'm a Vampire.My Story Starts With When I Was 16 and The Night it Happened.......It Was a Silent Night and I Was Walking Home From a Party, I Left it Before it Was Over Because of All The Drunk People, I Felt Like Someone Was Following Me But Whenever I Looked Back I Couldn't See Anyone, So I Started to Walk Faster I Looked Down At My Feet, But When I Stopped in My Tracks I Lifted up My Head There in The Darkness Was a Shape, it Was Running Towards Me I Froze, Then it All Went Black.Follow Brook on Her Journey and Find out What Happens Next.
Series: Undead [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819204
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Friday night

Brook's P.O.V

I look around and everyone at the party is drunk except for me, I start to leave and people offer to drive me home, but I just shake my head no, I walk thru the crowds and manage to get to the door, I walk out then head home, I feel like someone is watching me, but when I glace behind no one is there, but I walk faster and faster, I keep feeling like someone is following me, so I start to run, I glance back and stop dead in my tracks, I see a Shape running towards me, then it all goes black.

The Next Day

I wake up to find I'm in the Hospital and my dad is on the small couch in the room, I sit up to feel a sudden sharp pain thru my body I grit my teeth together to stop from screaming out, I see my dad is already at the side of my bed, how did he get there so fast, oh well, I sit up again and feel where the pain is, I stand up and go into the bathroom, I look into the mirror and there on my neck is a mark like someone bit me, I look away but when I look back the mark is gone.

" can we go home dad?" I ask him after I get dressed.

"sure thing love." he answers back in his british accent.

my dad goes to the front desk to check me out then comes back and we walk out of the hospital, my dad starts the car and I jump in then we drive away,when we get home I check my cell, I see 12 texts and 4 calls from my dad, its saturday so my mum and dad are going on vacation, and I'll be home alone until they get home, we park in the garage, I step out and walk in, there was my mum in the living room waiting for me to get home.

"So love, you sure you'll be okay if we go on the vacation?" my dad asks

"Yeah I'm sure dad" I say

"Okay love we'll see you when we get back" he says

My dad hugs me and then my mum does, then they leave, I look at my cell. It's 10:30 pm, so I go up to my room, put on pj's, lay in bed and fall asleep. 

The Next Day

I wake up, get dressed and walk down stairs and I look at my phone. It's 6:15 am, enough time to eat something, I grab the cocoa pebbles box and pour some in a bowl and start eating, when I get done I look at my phone again and it's 6:30 am.

"crap I'm late for school! and on the first day back to school." I say to myself as I run out, I jump into my silver alexis, start it and drive away.

I get to school a few minutes before school starts and walk in, I walk into the principal's office.

"um I'm here to get the schedule for this year" I say

"name?" the secretary says

"Brook Brunner" I answer

"Here you are, Miss Brunner" she says and hands me a paper, I take it and walk out of the office.

I look at the paper to find my locker, I look from paper then lift my head up and look around, I look up to see a group of guys walking towards me, I look down at the paper and run into one of the guys.

"uh sorry." I say as I look up.

The guy has brown hair and blue eyes, he's wearing a black t-shirt with a red electric guitar and blue jeans.

"It's okay, so what's your name stranger?" he asks in a raspy voice.

"Brook Brunner, what's yours?" I ask.

"Nick Jackson" he answers.

" I'm trying to find my locker," I say.

"What's your number?" he asks.

"24" I answer.

"Hey, your locker is right next to mine," he says.

I follow Nick to my locker and put my backpack away, then get my stuff for history.

"What are your classes this year?" he asks.

"Government, English, Lit survey, Science, Economics and Math" I say.

"uh okay, we're in the same classes this year." he says.

" oooooohhhhh." I say.

"Well gotta go see you in class Brook"he says.

"see you" I say.

I get into the class and sit as far back as I can, then Nick drops his bag and sits in the chair next to me, the bell rings and class starts.

"hello class, I'm your teacher Mr. Oxford." the teacher says

Time skips................

At lunch I sit next to Nick and his friends, there's his brother named Jesse who has red hair green eyes, there's a girl named Megan Sky who has brown hair and brown eyes, another girl named Jessica Price who has black hair and forest green eyes, another girl named Arielle Weeden who has auburn hair and hazel nut eyes and her brother Trent Weeden who has black hair and auburn eyes, another girl named Allison Kay who has dirty blond hair and hazel nut eyes and her brother Nathanael Kay who has red hair and brown eyes and another guy named Samantha Heartfield who has very dark brown hair and brown eyes and her sister Dianne Heartfield who has very light blond hair and blue eyes.

"it's nice to meet you all, ever since my mum, dad and I moved here it's been hard to blend in." I say.

"why did you have to move here?" Megan asks.

"My mum and dad got jobs here so that's why." I answer.

"then what's with the british accent Brook?" Allison asks.

"I picked it up from my dad, we came from London" I answer.

"That's cool!" Nick says in his raspy voice. He's so hot!

Bring...Ring.....Ring, the bell rings, lunch is over.

"hey Brook I want to give you this" Nick says and hands me a piece of paper, I take it.

"Thanks," I say.

"text me sometime okay." he says.

"okay." I answer.

I get into class and sit in the front row with Megan on one side and Nick on the other, then the bell rings and class starts.

"hi class! I'm your teacher Mrs.Sturt." the teacher says very loudly.

Time skips…………

I get out of class and walk to my alexis, and get in, then Nick drives up in his red and black striped ferrari, then passes me.

I get home and walk upstairs, I look at my phone. It's 6:30 so I eat dinner then go to bed, I wake up to a sharp pain that's running through my body.........


	2. Chapter 2

Monday night 

Brook's P.O.V

I wake up to a voice, I open my eyes to see It's Nick, I try to smile, but the sharp pain comes back.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" I scream.

"Hey it's okay, I'm here Brook." He says in a raspy whisper in my ear, I quickly get up and run to the bathroom, I close the door, drop to the floor and just sit there.

Time skips............

I get up and look in the mirror, there in the reflection is a girl with red hair and blue eyes, I scream again and Nick runs in.

"What's wrong Brook?" He says.

"What happened to me Nick?!" I yell still in shock.

"You won't believe me if I tell you." He answers.

"What happened to me?!!" I yell again.

"You're a vampire Brook." He says, he's right I don't believe him.

"Then what happened to my blond hair, golden eyes and tan skin?" I ask.

"When you become a vampire you change completely." He says.

"How do you know all this?" I ask.

"Because I'm also a vampire Brook." He answers.

"What!?" I yell.

"Hey it's okay, if you want to you can come and live with me, text you're mom and dad first and tell them you're moving in with a friend for a bit." He says.

"Okay, I will." I say as I walk out of the bathroom, I pick up my phone and text my mum and dad, then I grab the suitcase that's under my bed, then put all my clothes in it, I grab the suitcase and follow Nick to his car, I get in then he hits the gas and we drive away.

Time skips...........

We get to his house and I get out, Nick grabs my suitcase then I follow him into the house, I look around in awe, the house is a mansion, then suddenly I'm pinned to the wall by my throat, a guy with dark brown hair and gray eyes is in front of me.

"Who are you?" He says in a very deep voice, he's choking me and I don't answer so he loosens his grip.

"Brook Brunner." I whisper.

"She's staying here for awhile brother." Nick says as he puts a hand on his brother's arm, the guy lets me go and I fall to the floor gasping for air, Nick helps me up.

"Sorry, my name's Alarec Jackson." The guy says.

"Its fine, so are you a vampire like you're brother?" I ask trying to sound normal.

"Yeah and are you?" He asks in his very deep voice, he's Hot!

"Yeah I guess you can say that." I say.

"Well, you hungry Brook?" He asks.

"Yeah I'm starving." I answer, Alarec uses super speed and is back in an instant with a blood bag; I gulf it down in seconds, the blood tastes silky and smooth like chocolate, then I grab the rag from Nick and clean up.

"I should probably take my stuff up to my new room." I say as I take my bag from Nick, then I follow him up to my room and unpack my stuff, my room is right next to Alarec's room, when I'm done I grab a book, it's called 'Butterflies', Then speed down stairs and sit on the couch, I open it and start reading.

Time skips.........

I feel a tap on my shoulder and jump up dropping the book, Alarec snickers.

"Why'd you do that!" I yell at him.

"Sorry, dinners ready." He says.

I pick up the book, then speed into the dining room and sit down next to Nick, Alarec plops down next to me and hands me a blood bag, and I drink it dry, then throw it away.

"So, is anyone else that I know are vampires?" I ask.

"Jessica, Arielle, Samul and Diane are all vampires, Trent, Nathan and Allison are all werewolves." Nick says.

"But I thought werewolves and vampires can't be friends." I say.

"Yeah, it use to be that way, but it changed when a vampire and a werewolf met in one place and became friends." Nick says.

"Oh cool." I say.

I stand up and speed back to my room, sit down and start reading the book again.

Time skips..........

I look at my phone it's 9:15 pm, so I start getting ready for bed, I put on a black tank and pink shorts, then I get in bed and just lay there looking up at the ceiling, I can't sleep, so I get up and just sit on the end of my bed, then there's a knock on the door, I get up and open it, there standing in front of me is Alarec, then I'm pinned up against the wall, and then Alarec kisses me, and then he spins me to the bed, then lay me down, and......  
................................................................  
Alarec's P.O.V

I walk into my room, when I first saw Brook it was instant love at first sight, I change into a black shirt and pants, then I lay on my bed, looking up at the ceiling, I can't stop thinking about Brook, how she's in the room right next to me, how her blue eyes hypnotize me, how her red hair waves as she moves her head, How her red lips look like a rose in bloom, I can't stand it anymore so I speed to her room and knock on the door, she opens it and there she is, her hair pinned up in a messy bun, I instantly pin her up against the wall and then I kiss her, I love spin her to the bed and then lay her down and........


	3. Chapter 3

Monday morning

Brook's P.O.V

I open my eyes and look at Alarec, he's still asleep, I get up and go into the bathroom, I put on a pink shirt with skulls on it and black skinny jeans, put on red lipstick and pink eyeshadow, I go out and look at the bed, Alarec sits up and looks at me.

"Where you going, Brook?" He asks, still waking up.

"To school, why don't you come with me." I say.

"I can't." He answers.

"Why can't you, you could be a visitor, please." I ask.

"I can't say no to you, okay I'll come." He says as he gets up, he speeds to his room and changes, then speeds back to me, he and I speed down stairs and there waiting for me is Nick, his brown hair is moved to one side.

"Ready Brook?" Nick asks.

"I'm riding with Al." I answer.

"Fine, go ahead." He says like he's angry at me.

"Alarec can you wait in the car, please." I ask.

"Okay." He says as he walks to the car.

"What's wrong Nick?" I ask.

"You, that's what's wrong!" He yells at me.

"What's wrong with me?" I ask.

"Talk to me after school, I can't answer you right now." He says with a sigh.

"Fine, see you after school." I answer, I speed to Alarec's car and get in.

"What was that about?" Alarec asks.

"I don't know, let's just go." I answer.

Time skips...............

When Alarec and I get home, I speed to my room and slam the door, a few minutes later there's a knock on my door, I open it and there standing in front of me is Nick.

"Come in." I say, he walks in and I shut the door.

"So what's wrong with me being here?" I ask.

"For one you're a vampire, for two you're dating my brother and for three I can't stop thinking about you Brook." He answers almost in tears.

"What?" I say shocked.

"I love you Brook, but I know that you and I can never be we." He says, then opens the door and leaves, I speed to the bathroom, fall to the floor and start crying.

Time skips................

There's a knock on my door, I'm still in the bathroom when Alarec walks in, he looks at me and knows I've been crying, I stand up and look down at my feet.

"What's wrong Brook?" He asks.

"I....I don't know what to say Alarec." I stutter, Alarec walks towards me until he's right in front of me; he puts his hand on my cheek, and then lifts my head up so I'm looking in his eyes.

"I want you to know this Brook, I love you with all my heart and no one will ever hurt you, okay." He says with a gentle voice, then he kisses me, and.......


	4. Chapter 4

Tuesday

Brook's P.O.V

I wake up and look at my phone it's 6:00, I try to go back to sleep but can't, so I get up and just sit on the end of my bed, I think about what Nick said and also about what Alarec said, is Alarec just using me for his own purpose or does he really love me? And what about Nick, do I love him or do I love Alarec? And why can't I sleep? I don't know the answer to any of these questions, Alarec's hot but so is Nick, aaaarrrggg I can't think straight, l roll over and fall back to sleep.

Brook's Dream

I wake up to a sound, I open my eyes and there standing in front of me is a huge shape, I freeze not able to move, the shape moves towards me.

"Nnnnnoooo!" I scream, then move back a little, then I look straight into its eyes, I close mine, but when I open them again the shape is gone and I'm on the floor, I try to get up, but when I'm on my hands a sharp pain runs through my body.

"Aaaahhhhh!" I scream, then it all goes black.

Brook's P.O.V

"Nnnnnoooo!" I wake up screaming.

"What happened?" Nick says when he gets to my side.

"it's nothing, just a nightmare." I say, I look around and I'm on the floor, I get up and speed to the bathroom, I look in the mirror and see a bite mark on my neck.

"What's this mark on my neck Nick?" I ask with wide eyes.

"What, how'd you get that?" He asks.

"I don't know." I answer, Nick looks at me with wide eyes, then comes Alarec.

"I heard screaming, what happened?" He asks, I look at him then it all goes black.  
....................................................................................................................................................  
Nick's P.O.V

I hear screaming and I run into Brook's room.

"What happened Brook?" I ask when I'm at her side.

"It's nothing, just a nightma

re." She says, she looks around and notices she's on the floor, she gets up and runs to the bathroom, then comes out.

"What's this mark on my neck Nick?" She asks with wide eyes.

"What, how'd you get that?" I ask.

"I don't know." She answers, I look at her with wide eyes, then in comes Alarec.

"I heard screaming, what happened?" He asks, Brook looks at him, then falls in my arms, Alarec and I speed to the hospital, walk in and the nurse sees me and Brook, then I follow her to a room and lay Brook down on the bed.

"What happened?" The nurse asks.

"I don't know, I found her like this." I answer, the nurse checks Brook's pulse, then writes down stuff on the piece of paper, then leaves, a few minutes later the doctor comes.

"What's your name young man?" The doctor asks.

"Nick Jackson." I answer.

"And what's the girl's name?" She asks.

"Brook Brunner." I answer.

"Well Nick, if I can call you that, Brook's in a coma and we don't know how long she's gonna be asleep, but if you want to stay with her you can." She answers.

"Thank you so much for your help." I say.  
....................................................................................................................................................  
Brook's P.O.V

I open my eyes and I'm in a room that's black, I look around and see scenes, I see Nick sitting on the edge of a hospital bed and I'm laying there lifeless, Nick's eyes are red, he's holding my hand and says something that I can't hear, I see Alarec sitting in his room crying.

"What happened to me?" I ask no one.

"You're in a coma, when you thought a nightmare actually happened and you lost a lot of blood." A voice says.

"Who's there?" I ask, a girl appears, she has black hair and green eyes.

"My name doesn't matter, what matters is it's not your time to die, so I'm here to help you get back to life, now close your eyes and think of where you are, then you'll be there." She answers. I close my eyes and think of waking up and being in the hospital bed, I open my eyes again and see I'm at the hospital, Nick speeds to my side and I smile at him, then Alarec speeds in and grabs my hand away from Nick.

"Are you alright, how do you feel, what happened?" Alarec asks with wide eyes.

“I'm fine Al, my neck still hurts and I don't know why I blacked out." I say, Nick looks at me, then hands me a pair of clothes, I speed to the bathroom and shut the door, I put on a blood red tank and black skinny jeans, then I put on the black converse that Nick gave me the first day I moved in with them, when I come out Nick Alarec and I walk to the front desk and Nick signs me out, then we walk out of the hospital, Alarec's on one side and Nick's on the other with me in the middle as we walk to Nick's car, I jump in the back and Alarec slides in next to me, then Nick hits the gas and we drive home, a few minutes later we get home and I speed to my room and just sit on my bed, then in comes Alarec.

"How long have I been out?" I ask.

"Four weeks now." He answers, I look at him with a shocked face, then he pins me to the wall and kisses me, then he lets me go and I fall to the floor as a sharp pain runs through my body.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" I scream, and just lay there as the pain gets worse and worse, then it all goes black.

Time skips............

I wake up and look around, Nick's on the floor knocked out and Alarec's also knocked out, I'm in a chair and I can't move my hands or my feet.

"Good you're awake, as you can see Nick and Alarec will be out for a while and when they wake up we'll be long gone." A person says, she has gold hair and lavender eyes.

"Who are you and what do you mean long gone?" I ask.

"You'll find out my name all in good time, I'm taking you to a place where they will never find you." She says as she points at Alarec and Nick, then she leaves, I look around, no one else is in the room, I struggle to get my hands free and when I do I untie my feet, I get out of the chair and run to Alarec, I shake him until he wakes up, then I run over to Nick and do the same thing.

"What happened?" Alarec asks while he rubs his head.

"We have to leave, she will be back." I answer.

"Who will be back?" Nick asks, confused.

"I don't know her name, but she'll be back." I answer, then I turn around and there in the doorway is the girl.

"Hey!" She yells, I run to the window and smash through it, Alarec and Nick follow as we run, the girl is shooting at us and she hits me in the arm, then all goes black....


	5. Chapter 5

Brook's P.O.V

I wake up in the hospital and sit up, a sharp pain runs thru my body, Nick's sitting on the couch in the room reading a book, and Alarec is watching TV, I look around and see my arm's in a wrap, I try to move it but the sharp pain runs thru my body again.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" I scream, and Alarec's by my side in minutes.

"What's wrong?" Alarec asks.

"It's nothing, don't worry." I answer.

“Okay, if you say so, I'll try not to worry." Alarec answers, trying to make me laugh, I look at Nick and he looks like he's mad at me for some reason.

"Can we leave here please?" I ask and Alarec nods, I sit up and get out of the bed, and I stand up but fall forward into Alarec's arms.

"Sorry Al." I say.

"it's okay, come on let's get out of here." he answers, we all walk out of the room to the front desk Nick signs me out again, then we all walk out of the hospital and Nick got into his car while Alarec got into his car, I jump into Nick's car, I text Alarec and tell him I need to talk to Nick and I'll see him at home.

"Nick why are you mad with me?" I ask him.

“I'm not mad with you Brook.” He answers.

“Then why are you acting like you're mad with me?” I ask him.

“Brook can we please stop talking about it.” He says the ride is quiet until we get home, I get out of the car, speed to my room and slam the door; I pick up the book and start reading.

Time skips..............

There's a knock on the door, I jump up and drop the book, I quickly pick it up and sit it on the bed, then I open the door and there standing in front of me is Alarec, his eyes gleaming with happiness and a big smile is on his face.

“Whats up?” I ask.

“Nothing, it's just I'm glad you're my girl.” He says.

“Okay, can you leave now?” I say.

“Not until I get a kiss.” He says.

“Fine.” I say, I speed to him and kiss him, then he leaves and I get back to the book.

There's another knock on the door a few minutes later.

“Come in.” I say still reading the book, I look up and there in the doorway is Nick.

“Can we talk?” he asks.

“Sure, what do you want to talk about?” I ask as I put down the book, Nick walks over and sits down.

“Do you really love Alarec and be honest?” he asks.

“Yes I do, why?” I answer.

“I just wanted to know.” He answers, and then he gets up and starts walking out.

“Nick wait.” I say.

“Yeah.” He answers.

“Nothing, never mind.” I say.

“Oh okay, see you later.” He says and he walks out, I look at my phone and it's 9:30 pm, time for bed, I get dressed into a red tank and white shorts, then I lay down and fall asleep.  
...........................................................................................................  
Nick's P.O.V

I'm getting ready for bed when I hear Alarec talking to Brook, I hear the door close and see Alarec go into his room, I wait a few minutes then walk to Brooks room and knock on the door.

“Come in.” she says, I open the door and see Brook on the bed reading a book, she looks up.

“Can we talk?” I ask.

“Sure, what do you want to talk about?” she asks as she puts the book down, I walk over and sit down.

“Do you really love Alarec and be honest?” I ask hoping the answer is No.

“Yes I do, why?” she answers.

“I just wanted to know.” I say, why would I even think she loves me, and then I get up and start walking out.

“Nick wait.” She says.

“Yeah.” I answer, hoping she will change her mind.

“Nothing, never mind.” She answers.

“Oh okay, see you later.” I say and I walk out, I speed to my room and shut the door, I fall to the floor and lose control, then it all goes black.....


End file.
